Saviour
by Vixen of Light
Summary: So...why didn't Apocalymon just destroy the kids while they were off being recycled into data? PG for kinda crossbreeding...be nice, my first story!


Why he didn't just destroy the world while the kids were elsewhere.  
  
I watched almost impassively as they disappeared, Digital data going to be recycled, them and their pathetic Rookies. Gone, to another part of the Digital World, where things went when they were dismantled.  
  
For no reason I could understand, the familiar agony that had filled me all my existence welled in my chest, an odd pain I didn't quite understand. Not for the first time, I wondered if I had gone insane. No doubt those children would think I was. No matter, it was over and I had.won. What little victory there was lay all before me, the ravaged Digital World, courtesy of the Dark masters, and the other world that the children had come from. I could see it in the sky, quite clearly, up close. Darkness covered it as much as it did this world, that I supposed I had caused. I stared up at it. I had told them I would destroy it, but, as I looked at it, at the people, faces frozen in horror and fear, repulsion of me, somehow, I didn't really care. It was totally immaterial. That stupid little world, with those people, rushing through their meaningless lives - they were nothing. It wasn't even worth destroying them. The urge to simply sit right down and wait for my own deletion was overwhelming, along with a sort of hopeless exhaustion. It was all - pointless. I stared up into the faces of the humans again. They didn't look so very different from me, or the other humanoid Digimon, like Angemon or Devimon. Only their faces were alive with warmth, life, emotion, even if it was terror, blind and naked in their faces. And I wondered for a moment if it wasn't me who was the pathetic one, for being nothing more than grief and pain, for they at least could understand happiness. Maybe that made them more than I could ever be. I turned, looked to another group of people, and something caught my eye.  
  
She was staring up, just as all the others, right at me, but it was her expression that caught me. It wasn't fear, not at all, or even hatred. The others, all the whole world, had been rooting for those weak children to destroy me, and still hoped somehow, that they could, but her, no, her face showed nothing of that. I didn't quite understand what was in her eyes, but it wasn't what I had expected, what I was used to seeing when people looked at me.  
  
Her eyes were green, I noticed. Of the humans I had seen, none of them had green eyes. Hers were huge, innocent, liquid, bright, a deep green that, for some reason, I wished I could look right into, close up. Her hair was the same colour as that Digidestined girl's, the whiny one in pink, but hers was shorter and tied back. She was, I guessed, older than the Digidestined children, too - about my own age. Maybe slightly younger. She was beautiful - no, that was not quite right. She was not pretty, but had a sort of beauty about her, something her own self had created into her flesh. She looked both older and younger than what I supposed was her age, in some indefinable way. I had never, ever known I was able to appreciate beauty, or comprehend what made things or people beautiful, but in her, somehow, I could. Beauty had never been a part of my life, darkness, loneliness, cold misery - not beauty. She lifted her head slightly, as she realised it was her I was looking at. Those perfect green eyes widened in shock and she stared straight back at me.  
  
In just that connection, I felt emotions, warmth, that I was not supposed to be able to feel. Everything that was part of me, the grief, the hatred, froze and was replaced with emptiness for a moment, then.something I did not have a name for. Her lips parted slightly, and I longed to hear her speak. I longed to have her here, in this world, with me, forever. A partner, maybe, like those stupid children and their idiot friends.no, that wasn't right. Something else, something I did not have a word for but I felt, as streams of unconscious emotion, heartbeats, hazy dreams. I didn't dream - what was the point of dreaming if you are doomed to hell? But now I did, dreams without words, or visual, just a dream that this emotion would never leave me. It was pain, of a sort, but pain so sweet it was no pain.no, indescribable.  
  
Years, centuries could have passed for all I was aware. Any idea of destruction was gone from my mind, if it had ever been there at all. My eyes filled with tears as I stared into that face, memorising it, the faint lines of laughter, the childlike innocent enthusiasm, the intelligence, the traces of sorrow (and I could have killed anything that would have hurt her), the grace, the curves of her body, the faint light shining on her hair.the sparkle of tears in her eyes too.was it me she was weeping for? My tears that matched hers? I wanted to scream to her, beg her to come, save me, be with me, be my soul and heart that I was not even meant to have, but I couldn't move, at all. I didn't even understand what I was feeling.  
  
The atmosphere of the other people had changed, confusion, anticipation of fear.let them fear. What did they matter? Let them wait there forever if they wanted. She and I were speaking, between the world, in a way that none of those other meaningless humans could realise, or those Digidestined, wherever they had disappeared to now. No-one would ever understand this but her and I.  
  
I wanted to go through to her world, take her away to some place far from here, and talk to her, introduce myself, even though somehow it wasn't needed, she knew who I was in the same way I knew who she was, that she was special. She didn't deserve to be in that imperfect world, but somewhere else, a world of shells and coloured glass and dreams, where her dreams would never die and no-one could hurt her, like things that had happened to her in that world had. I couldn't say how I felt this, but it was true, and I knew somehow, that she could feel a little of what I felt too, and that it hurt her in sympathy with me. And I knew that she wasn't repulsed by me, the way everyone else ever had been, that she was actually caring about me and what happened to me. It was like a tidal wave, like a plank round the face. And I suddenly realised what the emotion had been in her face when I had first caught sight of her - compassion.  
  
I had never understood that. When I watched the Digidestined children in the Digital World speak of compassion, I didn't comprehend the use or reason of it. All there was, was waiting to destroy everything that had made me what I was. I hadn't understood why anyone would care enough to save the world from me, either. Now, looking at her, I could begin to see why the children had done what they had done. I almost felt guilt that I had destroyed them.but no. That really was stupid. Hadn't they deserved it? They had come with the intention of destroying me, so what else was I supposed to do? They hadn't cared, they hadn't even stopped to think about it, so sure that they were right and good, and that what they were doing was the only way things should be. They hadn't seen me at all, just seen a monster they had to kill. They hadn't even though of me as alive, even. No- one ever had, I had just been created to be evil. What was evil, anyway? Trying to survive? Defend yourself? Maybe evil was only good from another angle. She would understand that, I felt sure. She was light, though, and I was certainly darkness. She almost shone, not like that child with the Crest of Light, but in another way, a way that was the opposite and the sympathy of me, MY own light. The clichés abound: opposites attract, darkness always wants light.that had been absolute idiocy in my view, until this moment. Now I could see where that came from.  
  
I wanted to reach out to her, touch her face and fingers and hair. She was so close, and yet separated from me by time and space. When that crowd had given up and gone away, and only she and I were left (and I was prepared to wait for that to happen, forever) I would find how to travel between worlds, like those children had managed, and reach her.  
  
I saw her gasp, and her eyes jolt away from mine, shock filling them. I turned back, and was greeting by 16 pairs of eyes, 8 Digimon and 8 human. "What?!" I screamed, confused. How had they come back?! And their Digimon were as far Digivolved as they could be, all poised for battle, faces filled with hatred and determination.  
  
"We're back." their leader shouted, pointing Wargreymon towards me. I knew then that they would try to kill me, that, they probably WOULD kill me. I glanced back to her and saw her lips form the shape of a word.'No.' she would have screamed it if she had not been frozen with horror, and I felt that horror in my own heart as clearly as if it had been my own.  
  
My mind was a mass of confusion and smoke for just a moment, and then I knew. One thing left, the only way that she and I could stay together now. We could die, and I would take everyone else with us, if that was how it had to be. We would be together, somehow. "Total Annihilation!" 


End file.
